Marcellus Gerard
Marcellus "Marcel" Gerard is the adopted son of Niklaus Mikaelson and the former ruler of the vampires in New Orleans. He is the son of the governor and half brother of Emil. He had fallen in love with Rebekah as he had grown up and learned many things from Elijah, until he backed off when he noticed Klaus getting angry about the closeness of their bond. After learning from Sophie Deveraux that the French Quarter Coven was planning on sacrificing four young girls for the Harvest ritual, he put a stop to it and saved Davina from the same fate. He then hid her from the witches so she wouldn't be sacrificed and cared for her like a daughter. After having loyalty issues with the Mikaelsons and ultimately being betrayed by Elijah, he became an upgraded Original and sought vengeance against them for their horrible deeds. After making up with them, he compelled Elijah to forget about his family as he didn't want to feel the need to come to Klaus as they had the Hollow inside them and it would cause destruction if they came together. He proposed to Rebekah in New York and waited for her at the town hall, but saw her note and was saddened by the decision. After saying his final goodbyes to Klaus after he decided to sacrifice himself to kill the Hollow for good and save his daughter, he and Rebekah decided to marry each other. Appearances Season Four *''The Originals'' Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up in Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back from Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (deleted scenes) *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''Queen Death'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Ne Me Quitte Pas'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''The Kindness of Strangers'' *''We Have Not Long To Love'' *''There in the Disappearing Light'' *''Til the Day I Die'' *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' Season One *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' (indirectly mentioned) Season Two *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' (indirectly mentioned) Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Residents of New Orleans Category:Residents of New York Category:Gerard Family Category:Mikaelson Family